Another Keyblade weilder?
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: What happens when there are two chosen keyblade wielders well that's what happens when Sora meets a girl named Crystal they are both in the same boat. SUMMARY SUCKS BUT HEY pairings SxC,SxK,KxR,RxC
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Hearts:**_

_**Chapter 1: Intro. The strange storm**_

_**I looked out at the on coming dark clouds knowing a storm was approaching, the breeze felt of uncertain trouble. My feet were hanging over the edge of the branch I was sitting on, I jumped from the branch landing on my feet I pulled on my flip flops and ran down to the edge of the docks. My short black hair waved in the wind my dark eyes scanned the sky for any signs of birds but I didn't spot any I felt my heart pick up speed a little as I seen lightning flash.**_

"_**I love it…I hope it's a good storm." I turned to see my friend Leo I laughed a little at him with his short brown hair and light hazel eyes I punched him in the arm. "Ow that hurt Crystal"**_

"_**Shut up Leo you hide from the lightning and thunder when you hear it" I said giggling.**_

"_**So how do you think it will be a fierce one?" He asked looking at me tilting his head.**_

"_**No…I don't think it's a normal type of storm…It doesn't make sense but I'm telling you that's no normal storm Leo." I was staring straight ahead at the clouds in deep thought now.**_

"_**Yeah come off it Crystal, Let's go home for dinner." He tugged on my arm I looked at him and nodded reluctantly letting him drag me towards the house. I stole one last look at the clouds; Leo and I ate dinner and talked about the soccer game we were playing earlier that day. I finally retired to my bedroom I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes falling asleep in my clothes on top of the covers with the rain pattering on my window. I awoke to the sound of a huge crash outside I jumped up my bed and clothes were wet I seen the window had been busted open and huge gusts of wind made it impossible for me to shut it. I glanced outside to see everything being ripped apart and getting blown away the strong gusts were ripping at the house now. I jumped from the bed and landed I grabbed my flip flops and ran down the stairs calling for Leo and the other members in the house but there was no reply.**_

"_**They can't be outside in this whether this isn't a normal storm." I ran out the house bare footed still grasping my flip flops in my hand the wind whipping my short hair around making it go wild. The rain pelted my hot body making my clothes stick to my body. "LEO…LEO WHERE ARE YOU ANSWER ME" I screamed but the wind just blew it back at me I spotted something in the darkness of the clouds and rain. I hesitantly walked towards the shadowed figure. "Leo…Leo is that you?" I held my hair out my face as I walked closer.**_

"_**Crystal…crystal help me…I can't see you" I heard his voice and smiled picking up speed but I gasped when I was close enough, to see it wasn't Leo who was calling to me but a strange looking creature with yellow eyes and no type of face. I released a scream and turned to run but it shot its hand out and grabbed my arm pulling me back I spun around and pushed him away. I slipped in the mud and fell but when I hit the ground I noticed it wasn't mud then the imposter Leo, jumped on me and everything started going dark I forced my head up trying to scream for help but my scream became stuck in my throat when I noticed my home was fading away into nothingness.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Boy who fell from the Sky

_**Chapter 2: the Boy who fell from the Sky**_

_**2 years later…**_

_**I woke up screaming covered in sweat my now waist length hair matted to my forehead, I glanced around the dark room breathing heavily. I pushed the covers off of my legs and put my feet to the floor I stood up and walked out the door, down the stairs and outside into the light cool air of the night. I leaned against the wall and sighed I held my head down letting my hair fall around my face like curtains a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I sighed and looked up to the stars thinking of everyone I lost that fateful night.**_

"_**I'll find you Leo…I wonder if you're staring at this beautiful sky too." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Chris smiling at me with his honey brown eyes.**_

"_**Crystal you'll find him I know you will." He said reassuring me, he pushed my diagonal cut black bangs with pink highlights out of my eye.**_

"_**Chris how am I suppose to find him? I have no idea where to look I mean you said that he most likely will appear here anytime but look 2 years has pass since the last time I seen him…we were 14 years old, now I'm 16 years old…I've changed in so many ways there's no way he will remember me." Chris was looking me up and down as I said this and then smiled a little to himself.**_

"_**Well he's always remembered you screaming right?"**_

"_**Yeah why?"**_

"_**Well you can scream then"**_

"_**Again he wouldn't recognize me"**_

"_**Well it's a good thing because if you still had your 14 year old body type then I wouldn't find you so adorable" He said jokingly and grabbed me into a hug.**_

"_**Awww thanks Chris." The I had his arm and flipped him over my shoulder he hit the ground hard and I laughed but it was quickly silenced when I heard screaming I looked up to see something falling from the sky.**_

"_**What is it?" asked Chris standing up looking up as well I gasped realizing what it was.**_

"_**It's a boy…Chris he could die." I ran off Chris right behind me he fell faster towards the ground I picked up speed and I jumped as he was a about 2 feet away I felt his body hit mine I wrapped my arms around his body and turned, my back hit the ground and I cried out in pain as I had scratched my back. Laying there with this stranger wrapped in my arms and hoping it was Leo I felt the blood from the scratch start to run down my back. I slowly sat up as Chris stopped next to me looking a little worried.**_

"_**Are you alright? That looked like it hurt" I didn't answer him right away.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm okay I just got a scratch or two I'll be fine let's get him inside." I said gesturing to the boy that was unconscious but breathing in my arms. Chris nodded and bent down he grabbed the boy's right arm and draped it around his shoulder why I draped his left arm around me shoulder. We brought the boy into the house and laid him down on my bed which Chris and I had a low argument about. I pulled my stool next to the bed and told Chris to go get a bowl of soup and a cold compress from the kitchen he nodded and left quickly to get it. Chris return shortly and handed me the soup and compress I sipped the soup tasting it then nodded I grabbed the spoon and scooped up some soup then I slowly poured it into his mouth then tilted his head back letting it slide down into his throat.**_

"_**Chris you can get some rest okay? I'm going to keep an eye on him in case he wakes up or anything." Chris nodded and gave me a hug before leaving I sat watching him in silence I placed the compress on his head and smiled a little knowing that he wasn't Leo but a new comer. I brought my head down to rest on the bed and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. I awoke to movement I slowly lifted my head and seen the boy he looked to be my age with light brown hair and blue eyes he was stretching and yawning. I smiled at him a little, he then turned and noticed me he smiled a little but it quickly faded and he quickly asked.**_

"_**Is there a boy named Riku here? He has silver hair that's about this long" he motioned with his hands. I shook my head, "How about a girl named Kairi she has blue eyes and short red hair she wears a pink skirt white top and pink sandals?" I shook my head again. His happiness seemed to fade quickly he nodded his head.**_

"_**My name's Crystal…I caught you when you fell out of the sky." I said extending my hand. He looked at me and smiled grabbing it and shaking it softly.**_

"_**My name's Sora, sorry about being so rude and thanks for catching me I hope you didn't get hurt" I started to reply when there was a shadow at my side.**_

"_**Actually yeah she did get hurt…and for what a little punk like you" I turned to Chris glaring at him.**_

"_**Chris that's not right don't jump down his throat he didn't call out to me saying catch me now did he? I did it on my own so leave the poor guy a lone." I said defensively but Sora was already on his feet glaring at Chris who glared back.**_

"_**What you think you can beat me? You have a lot to learn new comer"**_

"_**Chris his name is Sora not new comer and knock it off" I said standing up but Chris ignored me.**_

"_**Look I don't want any trouble but if I have to defend myself then I will and be fore warned that I'm not as helpless as you think." Said Sora smirking at Chris.**_

"_**Chris N-" I began but Chris swung his fist at Sora who jumped back knocking over the stool. I grabbed Chris's wrist and spun around quickly bringing it up behind his back in an arm hold I wrapped my left arm around his neck.**_

"_**Knock it off Chris" I said he got angry and leaned forward grabbing my arm, "Chris no wait my ba-" I didn't get to finish my sentence for he slammed me to the ground and I screamed in agonizing pain everything stopped.**_

"_**Oh my god Crystal your back" Cried Chris he dropped down on his knees next to me and started to lift me but he just created more pain.**_

"_**Stop Chris…STOP" I screamed in pain he didn't touch me I could feel fresh blood coming from the cuts I didn't bother to check the cuts before I fell asleep.**_

"_**Alright we have to get her off her back Chris right?" Chris nodded, "Grab her arms I'll grab her ankles we are going to lift her off the floor then flip her on to her stomach and put her on the bed" Said Sora. They grabbed my arms and legs and lifted me off the ground I flinched in pain and I felt them slowly flipping me in the air and I came to rest on my bed flat on my stomach.**_

"_**Crystal I'm going to lift your shirt so I can see your back" said Chris.**_

"_**NO, no way Chris you're a Lecher." I said sternly.**_

"_**Come on I swear I won't do anything like that to you." He insisted but I kept shaking my head no.**_

"_**Look I'll make sure he won't do anything like that to you alright?" said Sora putting his two cents in. I couldn't see him but reluctantly sighed and nodded my head agreeing to it. I felt my shirt being lifted off of my back then I heard a gasp and a growl.**_

"_**YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU I SHOULD OF CAUGHT HIM" screamed Chris I knew it was bad by the sound of his voice.**_

"_**Crystal…you didn't have to hurt yourself to catch me" spoke sora in a soft sad voice.**_

"_**No it's okay Sora I didn't want you to get hurt or worse killed by falling that fast from that high up I mean it wasn't your fault." I said Chris held up a mirror and I looked in it to see a huge red mark in the middle of my back.**_

_**"Alright look Crystal no serious moving until it heals alright?" said Chris. I sighed rolling my eyes and nodded my head I flinched as they cleaned the cuts and bandaged them up. I pushed myself up and Chris practically took my head off. "DIDN'T WE JUST TELL YOU NO SERIOUS MOVEMENT?" I arched my eye brow at him then smiled walking to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**"Chris, I love the fact that you want to protecte me and all but i've been hurt worst believe me and if you keep it up I'm going to kick your butt understand me?" He just glared at me I smiled and pinched his cheek softly. "So Sora, How is it you got here anyway? I mean Chris was already here he said he was born here, and well my story can be told later." I said looking out the window to the sky, then back to Sora who looked at the floor but relucantly started his story.**_

_**"I use to live on a island with a few other Kids especially my two best friends Kairi and Riku...One day a storm was coming but it wasn't a normal storm. When I woke up it was really bad and I couldn't find anyone so I ran out in the storm to try and find them but I couldn't find anyone then I decided to check my and kairi's favorite secret spot which was a small cave where we use to play when we were younger...But when I got there Kairi was there I called to her. She turned to look at me and called my name then the door behind her burst open pushing to me but when I went to catch her...she went right through me, Then these ugly little creatures that looked like shadows with yellow eyes attacked me and I woke up here." I gasped and I felt the tears jump to my eyes I quickly blinked them back and looked away from everyone wiping away the ones that fell I stood up ignoring the looks I was getting and walked away but Chris called me and I stopped looking back the tear rolling down my face.**_

_**"I-i'm just going outside for some fresh air guys" I said quickly and dashed from the room I ran down the stairs and into a side hall where I opened the window and climbed out where there was a ladder built into the house I climbed up it and was sitting on the roof crying.**_

_**"What's wrong with her...did I say something wrong?" Asked Sora looking to Chris for answers Chris just looked after me then sighed a little.**_

_**"Yeah sort of...You see the same thing happened to her on her Island and she lost someone important to her and she's been looking for him ever since she got here but hasn't found him yet."**_

_**"Her boyfriend, Brother, Cousin?" Asked Sora now feeling a little stupid for hurting her feelings.**_

_**"No her Best Friend Leo...I think I better go check on her she's probably on the roof again it's one of her favorite spots to go to when she's upset." He stood up but Sora placed a hand on his arm and Chris looked at him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: the Boy who fell from the Sky

_**CHAPTER 3: Two Strangers...Heartless and a Keyblade?**_

_**"I'll go check on her after all this is my fault that she's upset." He left the room quickly and had a little trouble finding the ladder onto the roof but when he did he climbed up and seen me sitting on the edge with my chin resting on my knees as I stared out into the sky I sighed and closed my picturing Leo's face in my head.**_

_**"Crystal are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feeling's Chris told me about your story I'm sorry to hear about your friend." Sora sat next to me and looked out at the sky as well smiling, "I'm positive we will find them though it's my Destiny to find them no matter what the cost...Riku, Kairi I will find you just wait." He said I lifted my head and looked at him smiling then wiped my face and thought about his words.**_

_**"Sora your absolutely right...It is my Destiny to find Leo and to help you find Riku and Kairi together we can find them." As I said this there was a explosion close by I jumped up and looked around Sora stood up looking at me. "Come on Sora hurry" I said we ran back to the ladder and climbed down and went back into the house where Chris was looking just as puzzled as we were.**_

_**"What was that?" Asked Chris, I looked at him and shrugged, "Well I think we should stay here and wait to make sure it's safe."**_

_**"I want to go see it Chris I'll be back" I headed to the door grabbing it and pulling it open you see people screaming and running or crying out for their friends and family.**_

_**"Crystal no come back inside" Called Chris I ignored him and ran in the direction that people were running from Sora looked at him then shrugged running after me then Chris ran after Sora I stopped staring at a huge black beast that had a weird heart shape on his chest.**_

_**"W-what is that thing?" Asked Chris he was standing to my left and Sora my right I recognized the yellow eyes it had and the fact that it reminded me of the shadow creature. It turned it's ugly face in our direction and released a screech I covered my ears with Sora but Chris didn't I turned to Sora and he knew what I was about to say.**_

_**"Chris come on we have to go" I said but Chris looked at me with lifeless eyes and he reached his hand out for me I screamed and stepped back but he grabbed my arm, "Chris w-what are you doing let go of me." I said he growled and held on tighter I kicked him in the stomach and he released me hitting the ground.**_

_**"Crystal come on" Cried Sora he grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could away from the creature I tugged Sora's hand leading him down a deserted alley way the zombie's of the creature went pass us. I placed my finger to my lips and sora nodded his head I took the lead still holding his hand we crept through the allies until we reached a hole in the fence that was being blocked by a box I moved it and sora climbed in then I climbed in and slid the box back in front of the hole just as the zombie Chris walked pass the hole.**_

_**"We should be safe here until we can think of a plan the only way anyone can get in here now with out us noticing first is if they fell from the sky." As I finished this statement there was a loud bang and I screamed and Sora wasn't in sight. "Sora...Sora where are you?" I called then he was there under two people to be exact a duck man thing and a dog man thing I pulled Sora from under the creature things and he smiled a little. The creatures started to stand up I gasped and Sora stood in front of me blocking me with his arms,**_

_**"Who are you?" He asked the creatures looked at him then released angry glares.**_

_**"I'm Donald and this is Goofy his majesties trusty guards I'm a Wizard and Goofy's a night" Said the short white duck dressed in blue holding a wand like staff while the tall black guy named goofy looked on smiling and nodding holding a shield. Sora and I exchanged looks and then started laughing a little, "QUACK! What's so funny" snapped Donald.**_

_**"You want us to believe that you're a wizard? Of a King...HAHAHAHAHA and just what is your king's name then?" I asked laughing with Sora.**_

_**"I am a wizard and his Majesty's name is King Mickey and Queen Minnie." Snapped Donald growing annoyed with us I nodded my head, **_

_**"Right you are your Wizardness" I said laughing harder with Sora but we stopped when we heard the roar of the creature Donald and Goofy looked around worried.**_

_**"W-what was that?" Asked Donald.**_

_**"Gee Donald it sounded just liked a H-...a H...HEARTLESS!" Screamed Goofy He was pointing behind Sora and I it was like I was turning in slow motion I gasped when I seen the creature behind me Sora tried to move me out of the way but the creature smacked him and grabbed me.**_

_**"SORA!!" I screamed, I looked back into the face of the creature, "LET GO OF ME" I screamed it roared in my face and I felt all my happiness slowly fading all my hope was being drained from my body.**_

_**"CRYSTAL, LET HER GO" cried Sora he ran towards the creature but Goofy and Donald jumped in his way trying to stop him.**_

_**"You can't fight that thing you'll lose we'll fight it for as long as we can but I don't think we can get her back we aren't strong enough" Explained Donald.**_

_**"NO I WON'T LEAVE HER" cried Sora there was a light then a huge Key with a golden handle appeared in his hand he looked at it holding it up, "This thing again why does it keep appearing?"**_

_**"The Key blade" said Goofy and Donald together, Sora looked at them.**_

_**"The...Key blade?" He repeated, they nodded quickly.**_

_**"Your the key blade wielder your it's rightful master you can use it to unlock the hearts of the heartless." explain Donald.**_

_**"I don't know what your talking about" Said Sora, "But if this thing, this Keyblade can help me defeat that beast and save Crystal then I'm all for it." Before they could say anything else to him Sora ran towards the beast and I he jumped up and swung the blade glaring at the beast it hit the beast's arm and sliced through it I fell towards the ground but Goofy caught me and placed me down.**_

_**"Thanks Goofy" I mumbled then I looked to see Donald summon Lightning to hit the heartless, "He really is a wizard I guess I owe him an apology."**_

_**"Do it later you have to get away from here this is no place for a girl to be" Said Goofy pushing me in the direction away from the battle.**_

_**"WHAT? I'm not going no where with out Sora he just saved my neck" I protested, "And besides I can fight just as well as you guys if I had a weapon to you know I want to destroy these things just as much as Sora." There was a bright light surrounding me, "These Heartless creatures destroyed my home, took my Best Friend from me, and made my life hectic." I said, suddenly a blade appeared in my right hand I lifted it up it was a pink and black key blade with a heart shaped handle I held it up and looked at it.**_

_**"W-WHAT TWO KEYBLADES?" cried Donald I smirked and twirled it with my wrist just then Sora was smacked and sent flying I jumped up and caught Sora we landed on our feet he spotted the Key blade in my hand.**_

_**"Ready to get our revenge Sora?" He looked at me and nodded, "For friends" I said softly gripping my blade tighter. We held the blades to our right side and ran towards the creature Donald and Goofy blocking the attacks it shot at us Sora and I jumped up raising our blades above our heads.**_

_**"FOR FRIENDS!!" we screamed together and brought our blades down slicing the heartless's face we landed and looked up to see the creature screeching in pain it started fading away. There was a bright pink heart that came out of the heartless and vanished in the air the heartless vanishing the key blades disappeared from our hands.**_

_**"Where did they go?" I asked Goofy and Donald they looked at Sora and I,**_

_**"King Mickey only spoke about one Key blade wielder." Said Donald,**_

_**"No Donald he said to find one Key you must find the right wielder We already knew where the first blade was so we just had to find the wielder which lead us to the second blade so it was a riddle and we solved it by finding them" Said Goofy smiling. Donald gave a series of quacks in a tantrum before he was interrupted by a frantic voice calling my and Sora's name.**_

_**"(Gasp) Chris...CHRIS!" I screamed I ran to the hole and kicked the box out of the way and climbed out I seen him and ran tackling him and hugging him tightly.**_

_**"Where were you I couldn't find you anywhere you scared the heck out of me, Where's Sora?" He asked scanning the alley I led him back to the little secret spot where Sora was talking with Donald and Goofy.**_

_**"Crystal your bleeding again you re-opened your cuts." Said Sora I looked back seeing the blood soaking through my shirt.**_

_**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO SERIOUS MOVEMENT" screamed Chris.**_

_**"B-but Chris I had to do it" I protested, he started to say something when Donald broke in between and raised his wand in the air and green light surrounded me and healed my wounds. I smiled and threw my arms around Donald, "Thanks Donald I'm sorry about calling you a liar earlier."**_

_**"Who are these...people?" asked Chris looking from Goofy to Donald then to Sora and I.**_

_**"Chris this is Donald and Goofy they helped us defeat the monster that was attacking the town" I said smiling,**_

_**"What monster..." Chris looked confused I looked to Sora who looked just as confused as I did.**_

"_**You don't remember the big explosion?"**_

"_**Yeah I remember that and running out to see what happened after you and Sora but I don't remember anything after that it seems to go dark after" I glanced at Sora he shrugged his shoulder's.**_

"_**Maybe it was when the Creature roared at us I covered my ears so did sora…how bout you Chris?" I looked over at him and he narrowed his eyes in concentration then he looked at me and shook his head no. I sighed softly and nodded my head knowing that's the reason he was changed into the zombie.**_

_**Chapter 4: The explanation and Goodbyes!!**_

_**"Look we need to get back to the house before anything else weird happens today" I said quietly everyone nodded their heads and we all walked back to the house in silence once we got inside I turned to Donald and Goofy. "Alright you need to tell Sora and I exactly how we came to get these...Keyblades." I sat down next to Sora and Chris, Donald and Goofy sat opposite of us they looked at each other and carried on a low arguement before answering my question.**_

_**"We don't actually know onl King Mickey knows he said the Keyblade wielder will save us all from the darkness of the heartless" Said Donald while Goofy nodded occasionally Sora and I looked at each other and shrugged a little then turned to Donald as something started beeping in his pocket he pulled out a little watch looking thing and two little chipmunk's appeared on the screen they soluted him.**_

_**"We are docked and awaiting your order's Donald." Said one of them it took me a while to notice they didn't just look alike they were twins Donald looked at us and switched the screen off.**_

_**"Since you are the Keyblade weilder's then it is my duty to warn you...you can't stay here we have to leave Twilight Town and I mean now if you are to save the town." I gasped and **_


End file.
